Snowboard Accident
by Ls207
Summary: Liv has decided to do a snowboard movie called the Cloud 9, but like in her other tv shows and movies she did her own stunts and she does her own stunts for this new movie, but what happens when she gets hurt. Will she recover to finish the movie
1. Meeting the Co star

**I dont own any of the characters or the show.**

The day of the auditions for cloud 9 was approaching and Liv was doing everything to get this role like always. She was even getting Maddie to help her out. All Maddie was thinking why do I have to help, can't anybody else help her. That was what she was thinking until Liv made this announcement at a family I get this part then I will be doing my own stunts. Suddenly Maddie was concerned.

 **Liv's House**

FAMILY MEETING, FAMILY MEETING!

Why can't we be a normal family said Joey.

Because Joey we have 4 kids, Karen

Thats no excuse ,Joey

Yes it is ,Karen

So everybody Liv has an announcement for us about Cloud 9, Pete

Well everybody I got the part as Kayla Morgan, Liv

Thats great Liv, Maddie

Thanks Maddie,but that is not my only announcement, I have agreed to do my own stunts for the movie, like I did for Space Werewolfs, Liv

Liv the stunts in this movie is more severe than the stunts in Space Werewolfs, Maddie

I know it is, but they begged me to do the stunts, also it would be more interesting to watch, Liv

If your sure you want to do it than go ahead and do it, Maddie

Thanks Maddie

That goes for me to, Joey

Me three, Parker

Me four, Pete

Me five, Karen

* * *

(Liv's Pov)

Hi my name is Liv, hey my name is Luke

So your my co star, Liv

yes I am, Luke

So I know we just met, but want to head to the coffee shop next store and rehearse our script, Luke

Yeah I would like that very much, Liv

cool, Luke

* * *

 **Coffee shop**

So Luke where did you live before coming out here to film the movie, Liv

I lived in Tennessee, Luke

Nice, Liv

So do you have a boyfriend, Luke

No I don't, but i'm not really looking into dating right now since I just got out of a relationship with my boyfriend,Liv

Thats to bad, Luke

yeah thanks, Liv

So you can come on over to my house so we can go over some of the script or all of it., Liv

Yeah sounds good, Luke

So I have to head home so I will see you later,Liv

Bye,Luke

* * *

 **Liv's House**

(Door bell)

Hi who are you? Maddie

Luke Benward Liv's Co star, Luke

Oh come on in, Liv is somewhere around here, Maddie

Ok before I go find Liv can I talk to you for a second, Luke

Yeah sure go ahead, Maddie

So I really want to date Liv, but she says she is not ready, so I guess what I'm asking is can you help me, Luke

Well she did just get out of an relationship, but maybe you can take her out on a not date, Maddie

Whats a not date?, Luke

Lie about someone going to dinner with you but I want to bring you so she gets the message that I don"t want to date her, and once you guys get there tell her she cancelled and just have a good time and see what she says, because I know she really likes you, Maddie

I will try that, Luke

Just to let you know if you brake her heart I brake you everywhere, Maddie

Ok I get it, Luke


	2. The Restaurant

**Authors note: I'm deciding if Liv should end up with Luke or Holden, and you guys can help me decide.**

Hey Luke, Liv

Hey Liv, Luke

So I was wonder if you want to go to this restaurant with me, Luke

Sorry but I'm not looking into dating at this very moment, Liv

There is more to the question, Luke

I should really listen, Liv

Its cool, so there is this girl that wanted to go out with me, but I didn't want to be rude so I said yes and I want to bring you so she doesn't think this is a date, Luke

So a not date, Liv

Exactly, Luke

Well yeah I will go, Liv

great thanks, Luke

Not a problem, Liv

* * *

 **The restaurant**

Hey Luke where is the girl, Liv

She should be almost here, Luke

Alright, Liv

 _Luke looking at his phone_

It looks like she can't make it, Luke

Well my job here is done, Liv

Wait stay, Luke

Well I guess I can stay, Liv

Great, Luke

So we start shooting the movie tomorrow, Luke

yeah I'm very excited, Luke

Me to, Luke

so are you always this cool, Liv

Yeah do you like it, Luke

Yeah I do its cool, Liv

well I am a cool guy, Luke

yeah you are a cool guy, Liv

* * *

 **Liv's House**

I had a very nice time, Luke

Yeah I really did to, Liv

Liv I have to tell you something, Luke

Yeah, Liv

There was no other girl, Luke

Why would you lie, Liv

Because I wanted to date you and you keep saying that your not ready to date so I thought if I made up the story you would go with me, Luke

That's sweet, Liv

so your not mad, Luke

No and maybe I am ready because I really had a good time and I really do like you, Liv

So are we officially a couple, Luke

Yeah we are, Liv

Great, Luke

 _Luke goes in for a kiss_

 _Maddie opens the door_

Whats going out here, Maddie

Oh hi maddie, Luke

Why are you out here, Liv

I heard something and came to see what it was, Maddie

Oh, I better go, see you tomorrow, Luke

Yeah I will, Liv

wait Liv I forgot something,Luke

 _Goes in for another kiss_

Bye Liv, Luke

Bye, Liv


	3. Fro yo

**Authors note:** **Keep reading and leave reviews**

 **Liv and Maddie's Room**

What did I just walk into when you guys were out here, Maddie

Just the longest kiss I have ever had, Liv

So how was the other girl, Maddie

Fake he made the story up so he could go out with me, Liv

Thats sweet, Maddie

Wait Maddie do you know something,Liv

Of course not, Maddie

you do to so spill it, Liv

He came to me before that meet up you guys had and asked how he could get you to go out with him and I told him to do that plan, but Liv he did it because he really wants to go out with you, Maddie

Look I'm not mad because its still sweet, Liv

Good because he looks and acts like a good guy, Maddie

Yeah he is and you knew it was so us why did you come out, Liv

Because since dad isn't here I'm in charge of this kind of stuff,Maddie

So your saying your dad, Liv

yeah, Maddie

And you know how crazy that is, Liv

yeah I do, Maddie

Look you don't have to worry, Liv

ok but if he brakes your heart there will be nothing left of him, Maddie

Not necessary, Liv

Alright, you should go to sleep since you have to start shooting tomorrow, Maddie

yeah, Liv

* * *

 **The set of Cloud 9**

Hey Luke, Liv

Hey beautiful, Luke

 _Kiss_

Lets get started, Liv

 _they are staring the stunts for Liv_

So Liv lets start the stunts, Director

Ok, Liv

ACTION! Director

 _She did the first part of the stunts lets see if she can do the harder parts_

Alright great job Liv, Director and Luke

Thanks, Liv

so thats a wrap for today and we will continue tomorrow, Director

so Luke want to come over and hangout its only Maddie who is home, Liv

Yeah sounds good, Luke

Ok just come on over,Liv

Alright, Luke

* * *

 **Liv and Maddie's house (Living room)**

 _Knock on the door_

Hi Luke, Maddie

what are you doing here,Maddie

Liv invited me, Luke

Oh she should be down in a moment, Maddie

ok thanks,Luke

so how was today shooting Cloud 9, Maddie

good tomorrow we are just acting no stunts,Luke

cool when will you guys do stunts again in 3 weeks,Luke

oh wow that's a long time, Maddie

yeah because those are the hard stunts he wants to do them at the end, Luke

oh that makes sense, Maddie

 _here comes down Liv_

Hey Luke, Liv

Hey Liv, Luke

Maddie we are just hanging out and maybe going out, want to join us, Liv

sure if you don't mind Luke, Maddie

Of course not, we all can head to that fro yo place you like, Luke

Sounds good, Luke

* * *

 **Fro yo place**

So Luke told me Cloud 9 is going good, Maddie

yeah it is especially since my boyfriend is my co star, Liv

Well that does make it better not just for you, but for me too because your so beautiful,Luke

ok ok ok, no flirting like that in front of me, Maddie

Alright, Liv

Hey Liv, Holden

oh hi holden this is Luke my boyfriend, Luke this is my ex boyfriend,Liv

Hi nice to meet you, Luke

Nice to meet you to, Holden

Liv can I speak to you, Holden

I don't know, Liv

Go ahead, Luke

ok, Liv

So Liv I made a mistake and I want to see if you want to get back together, Holden

Sorry Holden, I really like him and I am happy with him, Liv

Come on Liv I Love you, Holden

No Holden you can't just say that to get to got back out with you, Holden

Is something wrong over here, Luke

No nothings wrong, Holden

Liv is there something wrong here, Luke

Yeah he won't leave me alone, Liv

Listen here Holden you touch her or even go near her you have to deal with me and I'm stronger than a horse, Luke

You don't scare me, Holden

Well you should, Luke

Liv what did he say, Maddie

he wanted to get back together and it felt he was going to hurt me if I said no, and then he said he loved me,Liv

Oh my gosh, do you believe him, Maddie

No I don't, Liv

Liv everything is fine and I would never let him near you like that again, Luke

Thanks,Liv

Liv I'm actually starting at Ridgewood tomorrow.

Really, Liv

Yeah, Luke

Liv, Luke

yeah, Liv

I love you, Luke

I love you too, Liv

Wow, Maddie


	4. Father meets Luke

**Authors Note: Keep reading and keep reviewing**

 **Ridgeway School Girls Lockers Hallway**

Hey Maddie, Liv

hey Liv have you heard from Holden at all, Maddie

No and I hope I don't especially if Luke isn't there or Luke will get arrested for murder, Liv

Yeah your going to have to try to keep peace between them, Maddie

hey girls,Luke

hey sweetie,Liv

Hey Luke, Maddie

yeah hey Luke, Holden

What are you doing here Holden, Luke

Oh just walking by, hey Liv, Holden

Hey I guess, Liv

Remember stay away from her, Luke

Yeah I remember what you said but I didn't agree to it, Holden

Well you better agree if you want to stay alive, Luke

OK, settle down boys Liv

Holden get lost and Luke you stay, Liv

Fine I will go for now, bye Holden

I can't stand that guy, Luke

I can't ether but I don't want you arrested for murder, Liv

Ok, Luke

We better leave and get to the set, Liv

Yeah do you need a ride, Luke

Yeah I do, bye maddie, Liv

* * *

 **Set of Cloud 9**

Alright everybody in places ACTION, Director

 _(Announcer of the snowboard compition for the movie) Skye Saylior coming through on that Half pipe like she owns the pipe well she kinda does. Nice Chicken Salad grab_

CUT, Director

Great Scene, Director

So what are you doing after, Liv

Nothing you, Luke

Me too want to come over no one is home, Liv

Sure, Luke

PLACES EVERYONE, Director

I better go, Liv

yeah me too, Luke

ACTION, Director

 _Hey Nick, Kayla_

 _Hey gorgeous, Nick_

 _You did awesome at the competition, Kayla_

 _Well duh, you did too, Nick_

 _well I have to go, Kayla_

 _me too can't wait to see you at the swift party,Nick_

 _I can't wait to go to the party, Kayla_

OK CUT, Director

THATS A WRAP, Director

great job, Mike( _guy who play Nick Swift)_

Thanks you too, Liv

No problem see you tomorrow, Mike

Can't wait, Liv

yeah me too, Nick

I better get going, Liv

alright see ya, Nick

Hey Luke I was just heading home, Liv

I know I just came over to say I will be over in an hour because I have to head to the hotel and change, Luke

Great, Liv

* * *

 **Liv's Place**

Hey gorgeous, Luke

Hey sweetie, Liv

so is anyone home, Luke

Sorry I was wrong Maddie and my father are home,Liv

Oh its no problem we can just hangout until the interview, Luke

sounds great, Liv

Hey Liv who was that,Oh its a boy, who is that boy and why is here, Pete

Dad this is Luke my 1 month boyfriend, Liv

Nice to meet you sir, Luke

nice to see you, 1 month boyfriend Liv you never told me or your mother about any boy, Pete

Dad he is fine just ask Maddie, Liv

MADDIE GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE IT FAST, Liv

What do you want ohhhhhhh, Maddie

Dad Luke is a good boy now lets go to the kitchen Liv you might want to come to, Maddie

Yeah I will in a sec, Liv

I'm so sorry Luke he is like this with me or Maddie when we go on a date or have a boyfriend, Liv

I don't mind and I get it he just doesn't want you hurt, Luke

thanks for understanding and I better go, Liv

yeah go I will be here, Luke

* * *

 **The Kitchen**

Whats going on here, Karen

Liv has been dating behind our backs, Pete

No she wasn't dad it just never came up and its her co star from Cloud 9, Maddie

She still should have told us and you knew Maddie, Pete

Yes I knew, but she wanted to be the one to tell you guys,but you guys were never home at the same time, Maddie

Ok thats enough you two, Karen

Look I was going to tell you at sometime, Liv

Liv I'm your father and as your father I have to get to know the guy before anything else happens, Pete

come on this not the 1900s, Liv

Honey he looks like a nice guy and Pete settle down there is nothing to worry about, Karen

thank you mom, Liv

Look we have to go for the interview, we would have just hung here to waste time but dad ruined it bye, Liv

* * *

 **The set of Cloud 9**

Hello everyone we are here on the set of Cloud 9 and we have two stars from the movie who are Liv Rooney and Luke Benward, Reporter

Hey guys, Liv and Luke

So how is the movie going, Reporter

The movie is so fun to shoot and it going very well, Liv

Sounds good, reporter

so I heard you guys are dating, Reporter

yes we are and I'm very happy about it, Luke

Aww that's so sweet, Reporter

anything we should be looking forward to on Cloud 9, Reporter

we can't say too much about it so Just watch and enjoy, Liv

Oh we will, Reporter

Luke how is it dating the amazing Liv Rooney, Reporter

Its amazing she is awsome funny and cute also I love her, Luke

Well I love you too, Liv

that is so awsome, Reporter

Well that's all we have time for today, Cloud 9 coming out in theaters January 6, 2017, Were out, Reporter

That went well, Liv

yeah, Luke

thanks for stuff that you said about me, Liv

Well I meant it, Luke

And I mean this your my everything even though its only been a month its been my favorite month meaning your my everything, Liv

Your my everything too, Luke

 _kiss_


	5. The accident

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded lately I have been busy, but here is the new chapter and keep reviewing. Also I will be starting a new story after I finish this one and will be continuing Past to Family about pitch perfect.**

Hey Liv, Maddie

Hi Maddie, Liv

Have you heard from Holden? Maddie

No, Liv

do you think he will leave you and Luke alone? Maddie

I hope so. I also have to be ready for my stunts tomorrow, Liv

Oh yeah your finishing stunts tomorrow, Maddie

yep I can't wait, Liv

Just be careful, Maddie

I will, Liv

Ok, Maddie

night, Liv

night, Maddie

* * *

 **Set of Cloud 9**

Hey Luke, Liv

hey ready for your stunts, Luke

Yep, Liv

PLACES!Director

see ya, Liv

yep, Luke

ACTION!

 _We are at Fire and Ice Snowboarding Competition Half Pipe, Announcer_

 _Here comes Kayla Morgan for her first run, Announcer_

 _that was a great run for Kayla Morgan, Announcer_

 _Now here comes Skye Taylor for her first run, Announcer_

 _That was a KILLER RUN for Skye Taylor, Announcer_

 _Now for Kayla Morgan she has to get a Perfect score to beat Skye Taylor, Can she do it, Announcer_

 _Here we go Kayla Morgan is do many trick OMG SHE IS GOING FOR THE CLOUD 9._

 **This is the accident.**

GUYS CALL 911 GET THE AMBULANCE HURRY, Luke

Liv come on stay with me, Luke

EVERYONE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, Medics

can I ride with you guys, Luke

who are you, Medic

Her boyfriend, Luke

Yeah sure hop in, Liv

* * *

 **In the Ambulance**

Hello, Karen

Hi its Luke, Luke

hi whats going on, Karen

Liv is on her way to the hospital because she has a bad fall when she was doing her stunts and well she is in a coma, Luke

Oh my gosh we are on our way, Karen

alright I'm riding with her in the Ambulance, Luke

Thank you so much for being with her and letting me know, Karen.

It was no problem, Luke

* * *

 **The Rooney's house**

PETE, BOYS COME DOWN! Karen

What is it, Parker, Joey, and Pete

Liv took a really bad fall from one of her stunts and is going to the hospital and is in a coma, Karen

Oh my god, Pete

boys get packed for the hospital, Pete

Who is going to tell Maddie, Karen

You should your better at doing this kind of stuff, Pete

Fine I will do it, but you owe me, Karen

I know, Pete

* * *

 **The sisters room**

Hey Maddie, Karen

Hi mom have you heard from Liv I called and she should be done by now, Maddie

Yeah I heard from Luke, Karen

Well he is not Liv and why did he call you, Karen

Maddie what I'm going to tell you is very serious and sad, the reason why he called me is because during Liv stunts she had a bad fall and is in a coma.

WHAT YOU TOOK THAT LONG TO TELL ME, Maddie

I didn't want to worry you, Karen

WELL THAT DIDN'T WORK DID IT, Maddie

Well not as well as I wanted it to, Karen

LETS GO, Maddie

ok, Karen

* * *

 **The Hospital**

Hey how is Liv, Luke

Who are you, Nurse

Luke Benward her co star and Boyfriend, Luke

Sorry we can only release information to family, Nurse

Come on I rode in the Ambulance with her and I care for her and I need to know if she is ok, she is the only person who I truly care for, Luke

I will ask the Doctor and see what information we have right now, Nurse

thank you, Luke

Your Welcome, Nurse

LUKE HOW IS SHE, Maddie

the nurse is getting information from the doctor and will come out when they has information, Luke

ok, Maddie

so what really happened, Karen

she was snowboarding for the last stunt and her harness I guess unhooked and she was high up and fell, Luke

That is horrible, Karen

oh yeah I was panicking when it happened, Luke

Thanks so so so much for being with her, Maddie

I wouldn't be anywhere else because I love her and if I had to risk my life for her I would do it, Luke

you care for her that much, Maddie and Karen

yes I do I really do she is sweet, funny, cute, so much fun, and we have so much in common, Luke

Well I'm glad she found you, your really a good guy, Karen

yeah I'm glad to, Maddie

Me too, Pete

really sir, Luke

yes if any person who cares that much about my daughter deserves the chance be with her, Pete

thank you sir, Luke

come on Luke call me Pete, Pete

And call me Karen, Karen

Alright, Luke

Rooney's, Doctor

We are the Rooney's and this is Luke her boyfriend, Karen

Is Liv ok, Luke and Maddie

I'm afraid not she is still in a coma she also has a broken leg, collapsed Lungs, 2 broken rib bones, a broken arm, a concussion, and is internal Bleeding, Doctor

Oh my gosh IS SHE GOING TO BE OK, Maddie and Luke

Well she is going to go in to emergency surgery when I head back, Doctor

Then will she be ok, Karen

well maybe if she can come out of a coma, but if she doesn't there is not a whole lot of chance she is going to make it, Doctor

NO SHE HAS TO MAKE IT I NEED HER, Luke and Maddie

we will do all that we can, I have to go and get back and start the surgery, Doctor

ok, Karen

Guys lets hang out and get some snacks, Karen

sounds like a good plan, Pete

Hey guys, Andie and Willow

hi what are you guys do here, Maddie

when one of the Rooney sisters are hurt we are always here, Willow

Thanks for coming you guys, Maddie

No problem, Andie and Willow

Luke, Director

What are you doing here? Luke

I came here to tell you that some one cut the cable from the harness before we started the scene, Director

Then why didn't she fall during the first run, Luke

I guess when she did the cloud 9 the hook finally unhooked I guess, Director

WHO WOULD DO THIS, Luke

Beats me I just wanted to let you know, Director

thank you for letting me know, Luke

It was no problem, Director

Wait, Luke

what is it, Director

I have an idea who it is, but do you have any cameras on set, Luke

yeah we can look when you get back, Director

thanks, Luke

No problem, Cloud 9 will take a break from filming until Liv is better, Director

ok, Luke

I have to go, Bye, Director

bye, Luke

Hey who was that, Maddie

The director, Luke

why was he here? Maddie

it turns out someone cut the cable from Liv's harness that made her fall, Luke

Who would do that, wait your not tell me it was Holden, Maddie

Thats my guess, but when I get back me and the director will take a look at the cameras, Luke

I want to be there when you guys look, Maddie

ok sounds good, but if it was him I am going to kill him, Luke

I will help you with that, Maddie

Alright, Luke

* * *

 **After surgery at Hospital**

Rooney's, Docter

Yeah we are here, Maddie

The surgery went very well, but still hasn't woken up, Doctor

what does that mean, Luke

It means if she doesn't wake at the end of the day I don't think she will make it, Doctor

NO SHE HAS TO MAKE IT SHE JUST HAS TO, Maddie

we have done everything we could do its up to her body and god, you can go in and see her now, Doctor

Maddie and Luke you go we will wait, Karen

ok, Luke

* * *

 **Liv's Hospital room**

Luke what happens if she dies I can't live without her, Maddie

I can't live without her ether she makes me so happy, Luke

come on Liv you have to make it I need you we need you me and Luke, Maddie

Yeah Liv I need you, you are my life Liv, Luke

Liv I know we fight and tease each other but I sometimes forget the words can hurt and I really sorry I just need you to survive, Maddie

Liv I don't know if you can hear me but everyone needs you to survive Maddie, your mom, your dad, Parker, Joey, Willow, Andie, and especially me, Luke

Lu ke, Madd ie, Liv

LIV YOUR AWAKE! Maddie Luke

You remember, Luke

Well all I remember is falling after my stunt, Liv

Well at least you remember recent events, Luke

yeah, Maddie

GUYS LIV IS AWAKE, Maddie

LIV, Karen, Pete, Parker, Joey, Andie, Willow

Hey guys, Liv

You scared me and Luke half to death, Maddie

I'm sorry, Liv

Its not your fault, Luke

Luke can I talk to you, Maddie

yeah

* * *

 **Hallway**

Luke I don't think Liv should know about someone doing thing on purpose before we find out who really did it, Maddie

I don't know Maddie we have to be honest with her, Luke

Hey guys whats up, Pete and Karen

The director came here and told me someone cut Liv's cable on purpose, I have a guess who it is, and me and Maddie will go to the set and watch the cameras with the director and see who did it, Luke

Oh my gosh who would do such a thing, Karen

Holden mom he was mad at Liv for not taking him back and mad at Luke for taking Liv from him so we guess that by Injuring Liv would hurt Luke and Liv at the same time, Maddie

I want to be there to watch the cameras to, Karen

me to, Pete

sure that is a good plan, Luke

Should we tell her, Luke

yeah you should do it, Maddie

Alright, Luke

* * *

 **Liv's room**

Hey guys can you let me and Liv talk for a sec, Luke

sure, Come on guys, Willow

So Liv I have to tell you something, Luke

Oh that doesn't sound good but go ahead, Liv

Its not, so when you were in a coma the director came by to tell me that someone cut your cable from your harness on purpose, but I have a guess who it is and me, Maddie, your parents, and the director are going to look atthe cameras and see who really it is, Luke

Luke don't tell me who you think it is, Liv

It is, Luke

 _(crying)_ Luke I'm scared now, I wasn't scared before but I'm really scared now, Liv

Don't worry I will protect you from him and anyone that is willing to hurt you, Luke

Thank you

Hey guys can we come back in, Maddie

Yeah you can, Luke

I come with great new, Doctor

What is it, Maddie

Liv you can go home today, Doctor

That is great, Willow

yeah, Luke

* * *

 **Rooney's house**

Is the ramp all set, Luke

Yep all built and ready, Willow

good now the banner is not high enough Joey, Maddie

so what do I do, Joey

You put it higher, Maddie

Is this good, Joey

No higher no its to high now lower lower, there its perfect, Maddie

Great, Joey

 _Door Opens_

Welcome home Liv, Maddie

hey babe, Luke

Hi guys, Liv

Wow thanks for decorations and the party, Liv

Well we had to do it, Maddie

yeah, Luke

Look what Andie built ramps around the house for you, Willow

Well thanks for the ramps Andie, Liv

alright lets get Liv upstairs and into bed, Luke and Maddie

ok, Pete

* * *

 **Liv's Room**

Well we got you up without crashing into anything, Joey

That's because we didn't let you push her, Maddie

Maddie there is no reason why you have to be rude, Joey

ok Joey I'm not sorry, Maddie

stop it you two, Karen

Liv I am so glad your ok, Luke

thanks, Liv

Well Luke, mom and dad, and me have to go, Maddie

alright just let me know what you find out, Liv

we will just relax, Luke

bye, Maddie

Bye guys, Liv

* * *

 **Cloud 9 set**

Hey guys, Director

Hey you got the footage, Luke

yep all set, all we have to do is watch, Director

great

 _they start watching and they do see Holden cut the cable_

I am going to kill him, Luke

No your not we are going to handle this the right way, Karen

your right, but can I just punch him once, Luke

Me to, Maddie

No one is going to punch him you hear me, Karen

Yes, Maddie and Luke


	6. A talk with Holden

**Authors Note:I knowyou guys probably don't read the notes, but if you do read the notes obviously Liv is going to end with Luke, but she has to make this decision about weather she should put a restriction order on Holden. Help me decide whether she should do it or not by commenting on the story thanks.**

 **Liv's room**

Hey Liv, Maddie and Luke

Hey guys find anything, Liv

Yeah we did, Maddie

Look Liv it was Holden we are going to call the police and see what they can do, but it is really up to you if you want to press charges on him or get a restraining order for Holden, Luke

I can't believe it was him and I am going to have to think about it, Liv

you take as much time you need no rush because I will protect you, Luke

and Mom and Dad said Luke could stay at the house, but he does have to stay in another room, Maddie

Thats great, Liv

and that way I can keep my eye out for Holden and I can take care of you, Luke

How did my dad agree to that, Liv

well it took a little bit of persuading to get your father to actually agree to the arrangement, Luke

I bet, Liv

Well we all need to get some sleep, Maddie

Yes, Liv

Agreed, _walks over to Liv and kisses her ,_ Luke

bye Luke, Liv

bye, Luke

* * *

 **The morning Liv's Room**

Morning, Maddie

Morning to you too, Liv

Morning Twins, Luke

Morning Luke, Liv

So how are you feeling, Luke

Fine right now, Liv

Good I will wait out here for you, Luke

Ok, Liv

 _gets dressed and downstairs_

* * *

 **Ridgewood**

It feels good to be back here, Liv

Yeah, Maddie

There is Holden, Liv

Yeah there he is, Luke

I'm scared Guys, Liv

don't be I will protect you, Luke

me too, Maddie

Hello, Holden

What are you doing over here, Luke

No reason, Holden

I know you were the one to cut Liv's cable, Luke

Oh I was I don't remember, Holden

Drop the act right now I know you did it and we have evidence, Luke

So I did it what you doing about it because only Liv can do anything, and I know she won't do anything to me, Holden

Holden thats not true I would and I will, Liv

You better think hard about that Liv because something can and might happen, Holden

You will not threaten her like that, Luke

well I just did what are you going to do about it, Holden

You do it again your going to wind up in a hospital, Luke

Yeah right I could beat you in a fight, Holden

Ha doubt that i'm stronger, taller, and bigger then you so I could beat you very easily, Luke

Yeah probably couldn't but that doesn't mean that I won't do it again, Holden

well its that or your face meets with my fist, Luke

Well I got to go, Holden

yeah get out of here, Maddie

You will hear from me again, Holden

We better not or its going to get whole lot worse, Luke

We'll see, Holden

I hate that guy, Luke

I know you do me too, Maddie and Liv

we have to stop doing that, Maddie

I know, Liv

What is going on, Karen

we ran into Holden, Luke

oh dear did he say anything, Karen

Yeah he said he will be hearing from him and threatened Liv by saying if you press charges or put a restriction on him thing will be come worse for you, Luke

I'm glad you kept your cool, Karen

Hey I am full of cool, Luke

Ha I know you do, Liv

I think we have to keep an extra eye on him, Maddie

Yeah I didn't like the way he said those thing ether, Luke

Luke how did he say those things, Karen

he said them very seriously, Luke

I wish we recorded them, Maddie

We did, Luke

wait what, Karen, Maddie, and Liv

Yep when he came over I turned on my recorder app on, Luke

Great thinking, Karen

why do you have a recorder app, Maddie

well I sing a little bit, Luke

Its true me and Luke are did a song for the movie, Liv

Is he good, Maddie

amazing, Liv

When we get home and I can put the song on, Liv

sounds good, Luke and Maddie

Luke you never denied that you are a good singer, Maddie

well I do think I'm a good singer not to be selfish, Luke

Well you are so don't feel bad, Liv

thanks Liv your a perfect singer too, Luke

Thanks, Liv

well you guys better get to class, Karen

yeah come on Liv, see ya Maddie, Luke

See ya guys, Maddie

* * *

 **Rooney's house(Living Room)**

Here is the CD, Luke

Great put it in, Liv

Ok ok ok, Luke

 _Cloud 9 song_

Wow nice, you really are good singer and you did awsome Liv, you two are great even better together, Maddie

Thanks madds, Liv

No problem, Maddie

so have you decided what your going to do, Luke

yeah I have, Liv

What is it, Luke

I decieded...


	7. The decision

**Authors Note: Sorry guys I will be finishing this story and then I will be creating a new story continuing the love story between Luke and Liv and starting Maddie and Josh it will be also featuring Diggie too.**

* * *

 **Rooney's house (Living Room)**

I have decided to press charges and put his sorry ass in jail, Liv

Liv such language, Maddie

Well I don't want to be afraid anymore and this is the only way, Liv

I agree, Luke

Me too, Maddie

Ok it's decieded Holden will go to jail, Luke

* * *

 **Police Department**

We want to press charges on Holden Dippledorf, Luke

Ok a detective will be with you in a little bit, Front desk lady

Hello I am Detective Stone but you can call me Catherine so I hear you want to press charges on Holden, Stone

Yes, Liv

Well I have been looking into this case and we have more then enough evidence to put him away, Stone

We have this recording of him say that he did it, Luke

ok let me see it in my office, Stone

* * *

 **Detective Stone's Office**

Let me see, Stone

Yes sounds and looks like he said it on purpose and you didn't force him to say it so yeah he can be put away for a very long time, also would you like a restraining order against him, Stone

Yes I would, Liv

Great, I will file a arrest warrant and a restraining order against him and you will just need to testify against him in court, also you will need a lawyer, Stone

Thanks and I will, Liv

Ok that should be all after the court date he will behind bars and you, your sister and family will be safe, Stone

Well thank you very much for helping us with this, Luke

It was no problem and Liv Rooney and Luke can I have an autograph and a picture with you for my kids, Stone

Yes of course, Luke and Live

( _Takes photo and give autograph)_


	8. Finale

**Authors Note: This will be the last chapter of this story and then I will start a new story focusing on Liv and Luke's relationship and Introducing MOSH which is Maddie and Josh. Remember I don't own any of these characters what so ever, I wish I did.**

ROONEY'S HOUSE

"I really happy that the Holden thing is officially done", Liv.

" Me too", Luke and Maddie.

"So what do you want to do", Luke.

"Want to order pizza and watch a movie", Liv.

"Yeah sounds great", Luke.

"Want to join us Maddie", Liv.

"Sure if you don't mind", Maddie.

"No, of course, join in we don't mind", Luke.

"Thanks, but no kissing", Maddie says sternly.

"MADDIE", Liv.

"What since dad isn't here I am here to make sure nothing happens", Maddie.

"Hey she just wants to look out for you and I appreciate that since that is what I want to do too", Luke.

"See he gets it", Maddie.

"I get it too and thanks, both of you", Liv.

"Well, I think I should order the pizza, Luke.

"Remeber get a pizza with just bacon and sausage for me", Maddie.

"I know what to do", Luke.

(Luke leaves to order the pizza)

"You really like him Liv I can see it", Maddie.

"I really do, he is just so sweet and just amazing to me", Liv

"He sure is and that's coming from me and dad", Maddie

(laughs)

"Pizza should be here in any minute, Luke.

"I am just saying if they are late they are getting no tip from me", Maddie.

"Same old Maddie", Liv

"So what movie do you want to watch", Luke.

"I have no idea", Maddie.

"Hey, I know how about the _Skate Board Bandit",_ Luke.

"YES", Liv

(Luke puts in the movie), (Pizza arrives and Maddie lets Luke give the pizza delivery guy a tip)

 **Movie just ends**

"You do such a good job on this Movie", Luke and Maddie.

"Thank you guys", Liv.

"Well, I am beat", Maddie

"Yeah me too", Liv.

"Do you need help getting up the stairs", Luke.

"No, I think I will be fine but thanks", Liv.

"Ok well guys I will be in the guest room", Luke

"Night Luke", Liv and Maddie.

* * *

ROONEY'S HOUSE (MORNING)

"Good morning kids", Karen

"Morning", Luke.

"Morning Mom", Liv and Maddie.

"So Liv and Luke are yous shooting today", Karen.

"Yeah, but Liv got a stunt double so she will ok", Luke

"Ok", Karen

"So where are Joey, Parker, and dad", Maddie.

"They went to school early", Karen.

"Oh ok", Maddie.

* * *

SET OF CLOUD 9

"THAT'S A RAP OF CLOUD 9", Director.

(every one start celebrating)

"I can't wait until the premiere", Liv.

"Me either, so what do you want to do tonight ", Luke.

"Remember we have dinner with my family", Liv.

"I was just kidding I love having dinner with your family", Luke.

"Yeah, that's only when my mom isn't cooking", Liv.

"She is a great cook, yes I like your dad's grilling a little better, but she is a good cook", Luke.

"Ok, I will agree with you on that", Liv.

"Alright, lets head to your place", Luke.

* * *

ROONEYS DINNING ROOM

"So how the last day of Cloud 9", Karen.

"It was great and can't wait for the premiere", Luke.

"I bet, but prom is coming around", Karen.

"Yes I want to ask Liv, but with a certain proposal and I need your help, Luke.

"Oh, what do you need help with", Karen.

"After dinner call a Family meeting", Luke.

"Alright, I will do it", Karen.

* * *

LIVING ROOM

"FAMILY MEETING, FAMILY MEETING, FAMILY MEETING", Karen.

"Why", Joey whines.

"Because I have something to say or well sing to Liv, Luke.

 _Waking up, ready for some action_

 _Strapping in, ready for the ride_

 _Going big now that I can take it_

 _All the way to cloud 9_

 _Dropping in wanna feel the rush now_

 _Sun is out, the wind is in my hair_

 _Nothing else could be quite as awesome_

 _As when I'm soaring through the air_

 _So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow_

 _We're ready now and to touch the sky_

 _This must be how it feels to fly_

 _I'm on cloud 9_

 _Don't give up, keep on taking chances_

 _Put in time, till you get it right_

 _Winding up, swinging for the fences_

 _Won't go down without a fight_

 _Going hard, push it to the limit_

 _To the edge, go to the extreme_

 _There's no doubt that I'm gonna win it_

 _Never giving up the dream_

 _So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow_

 _We're ready now to touch the sky_

 _This must be how it feels to fly_

 _I'm on cloud 9, I'm on cloud 9_

 _This must be how it feels to fly_

 _I'm on cloud 9, I'm on cloud 9, I'm cloud 9_

 _This must be how it feels to fly_

 _I'm on cloud 9 oh-oh_

 _(I don't own this song)_

"This was the first song Liv and I sang together ever since we got together, I love you Liv, and I was wondering if you want to go to prom with me", Luke

"I Love you to Luke so much and I would love to go to prom with you", says Liv as she and Luke start making out.

"Ok enough kissing disgusting", Parker and Joey.

"Oh stop it you two that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard and seen in my life", Karen glaring at Pete.

"What I've done some very romantic things", Pete.

"The most romantic thing you've done is leave notes and those words weren't even your thoughts, they came from a stupid stuffed animals", Karen.

"Hey how about we go to that fancy restaurant you've always wanted to go to", Pete.

"Fine", Karen.

"So Liv want to go get fro-yo?", Luke.

"Yeah sure", Liv.

* * *

THE PEPPY UNICORN

"I loved your proposal", Liv.

"Thank you Liv and I meant it when I said I loved you", Luke

"And I meant that I loved you", Liv says as she kisses Luke.

"I love you", Luke.

"Also what are you going to do when you have graduated", Luke

"I don't know what are you going to do", Liv

"I don't know I want to continue to act", Luke.

"Yeah I do to", Liv

"We can talk about it when it gets closer", Luke

"Yeah, but I do think its weird that our school has prom in the beginning of the year", Liv

"Well we live in a weird town", Luke.

"So true", Liv says as they start making out again.

"I really glad that you don't have to use crutches anymore", Luke

"Yeah me too", Liv.

"One more thing", Luke

"What", Liv.

"This", says Luke as they stark making out AGAIN.

 **Authors Note: So this is the end of this story thanks for following this story and I will start the new story as soon possible thanks.**


End file.
